


light up the night

by bummie (whocoups)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unnamed - Freeform, first person POV, lantern festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocoups/pseuds/bummie
Summary: i go to the lantern festival this year, just like i do every other year.





	light up the night

**Author's Note:**

> the things i do for she

You made all my wishes come true, or maybe you were the wish that came true.

Either way, you made me the happiest guy alive.

So when the time came that I could make your wish come true, I made sure it happened. 

We were watching a movie and you wanted to join the lantern festival because of the scenes that I found too cheesy, so I went with you that year. We were supposed to make a wish as we lit the lantern and let it float, but seeing your face light up made me think that I didn't need to make a wish, everything that I wanted was right here in front of me. 

And I went with you the year after that, and the year after that. I went every year, without making any wish. I went, every year, for you. 

I went to the festival even after you left. I just started making wishes, then.

I wished to be happy again, with you smiling at the dazzling lights while I smiled at you.

And every year I watched as the lights drifted away and I never saw a glimpse of you at the festival. My wish never came true.

But I never stopped going and wishing.

This year, I'm here again, and I'll wish again, but it's different now, because my wish already came true. 

The funny thing about wishes is that they're fulfilled in ways you never saw coming. I wished for happiness, for a smile, and I got it. I can see the smile now, right in front of me. It makes me feel warm and bright like the lanterns flying by. But it is not your smile, not anymore. 

Instead of my happiness, I'll wish for yours. I wish you'll never stop believing in the lanterns because they do make wishes come true. I wish you're happy wherever you are right now, as happy as I am with her.

And as I wish and hope and love, I let the lantern go.

I'll come back next year, and the year after that, and the year after that, but this is the last time I'll wish for you.


End file.
